


Jack's Day Out

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Here There Be Dragons [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Sex Magic, magic is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron takes Jack out for a following a morning of bonding for him and Reed.





	Jack's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 5 (Early April 2010)  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly & rivermoon1970

Spencer was used to waking up in dreams, so he knew where he was immediately. Dreams had been the only place that he remembered what his human face looked like anymore. He had been trapped like this for a shorter time than when he had been in the hands of the trafficker Ethan had given him to after trapping him in his Dragon body. Reed felt as though he was losing himself quicker this time. He knew it was part of his issues, but it was something that he had to work though.

In dreams, though he could be Spencer again. He could walk, he could run, he could fuck. He could also fly. Those dreams haunted Spencer the worst because he still couldn't fly.

The castle was huge, but there were no people around inside of it, so that meant that it had to be some kind of fabrication of some kind. The castle might have existed, but the memory of it was manipulated to make sure that the people who should have been in it were not. That meant that Aaron was meaning to pull him into this. Spencer wondered what his plans were. He was looking forward to whatever it was, even if it was just talking. Spencer missed that, waking up wrapped in Aaron's arms or Aaron wrapped in his and being skin to skin. There was a difference with scale to skin.

A floor up, going up the servants' stairs tucked in the back near the kitchen, Spencer heard the roaring and crackling fire from the room that was close. It was an odd place for a Lord's chamber, being so close to the servants' area. Spencer figured that Aaron was waiting for him in the chamber, Spencer slowly made his way there. Spencer looked down at the clothes he was in, simple clothes for the era. At least he wasn't dressed like a rent boy this time.

Aaron was laying on the bed in the inner chamber, which was where the fire was going. The castle was cold, but Spencer hadn't really noticed at all until he felt the heat of the fire. Aaron was reading a book, a current world book which made Spencer laugh. Aaron turned his head to look at him with a grin on his face.

"It's what came when I imagined a book, which tells me that your brain conjured it as this is not one I have read yet, but it's on my to read list."

"So what plans do you have?" Spencer asked as he leaned in the doorway. Aaron stood up, he was wearing a pair of pants, and that was it, fighting leathers at that. Spencer felt his body start to respond. He really hoped that sex was on the menu. Even if this were a dream, even if this weren't real, it would feel real, and it would be a memory he could hold in his mind until the time came that he was allowed to go back to his human body.

"I have a few plans, but the first is to take you to a room that I rarely used in the dungeon." Aaron got up off the bed and held out his hand for Spencer's. Spencer laid his hand in Aaron’s and shivered. Aaron was really warm. Spencer wondered at that because Aaron had never felt quite like this before. Spencer felt Aaron let loose on his magic a little and the fire in the fireplace died out quickly. Aaron had been the one making it roar and crackle like that. Aaron pulled Spencer close and started to strip him. Spencer had lost his body shame a long time ago, thousands of years of running around naked in fields and forests for magical rights had made him lose what little body shame he had. But having Aaron still be slightly dressed beside him had Spencer feeling a little off-kilter. Aaron reached behind Spencer and grabbed something from the back of the door before slipping it on Spencer. It was a silk robe, the color of Reed's horns.

Spencer opened his mouth to ask why he had to be naked and in just a robe when Aaron placed his hand over his mouth. Spencer could feel the warmth of it like there was a fire burning inside of Aaron; it made Spencer start to feel even more aroused. Aaron turned him around to face the door as he wrapped the edges of the robe around Spencer's body and then tied the tie. He felt the warmth of Aaron's front on him. It felt damned good.

"If you are good, I'll give you a treat."

Spencer nodded that he understood. Spencer was pretty damned sure that he knew what was coming, given how Aaron was feeling but he wanted to be sure.

"Even in this form, you are fire resistant, correct?" Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head and raised up his hand to spread them apart meaning that it was more detailed than that.

"Speak."

"I'm fireproof. There isn't a fire that exists that can burn me, even in my human form. My hair won't get singed either."

"Good."

Spencer fell silent as an arm wrapped around his shoulders and started to lead him down the hall. There were still no people around, which Spencer wasn't shocked about. Aaron would want to protect Spencer's body from others gazes, Aaron was just possessive enough for that. Down they went into the dungeon and through to the back of the castle. Spencer wondered what kind of room Aaron had in this castle. There was nothing modern in the dream, outside of the book and possibly the robe. The smell of the castle said that they were in northern Wales somewhere. Spencer knew all of the smells of the world.

There was a door at the end of the hall that had fire runes all over it.

"I can create fire but it's easier just to use a fire that's already burning, this room had a fireplace inside of it that will pull on ambient magic all around to feed it. I lit it when I wanted it and gutted it when I didn't. It won't escape the fireplace unless my magic pulls on it. I want to place a rune on you, temporary that will stop your ability to touch fire. Your magic won't be able to touch it, but I will be able to. Do I have your verbal consent?"

"Yes," Spencer croaked.

"There is a table inside, I want you to get on it and lay down on your front. I'm going to add the rune to your back."

The door opened, and Spencer moved. He walked right to the table and didn't even think about looking around until he was laying on it. Aaron moved around the room, grabbing things here and there before he settled in at Spencer's back. Spencer felt the first touch of a finger on his back and groaned as it started to take away his fire. He couldn't even feel the fire in his gut when Aaron was done. While the rune was put on with just a finger, it wouldn't leave his skin, no matter how much he sweat until Aaron took it off. Spencer groaned in dissatisfaction. He didn't like having his fire taken away, but he trusted that Aaron wasn't going to do any lasting harm.

The rune would not stop Spencer being able to withstand fire, no magic, nothing in the world would take that away from him. Spencer felt fire along his legs and closed his eyes as the fire wrapped around his two ankles. It went up his body and went to his wrists next. He tipped his head up to look. He tried to touch it, but the fire did nothing. He tried to grab his electricity too and found it gone.

"Fuck," Spencer said, and he shivered as Aaron's hand skirted up his back. It settled around the back of his neck and slowly Spencer was pulled off the table. Spencer's eyes darted around the room. It was a fucking play dungeon. It was crude, but the chains on the wall said everything as well as the metal workings. He could see runes etched into them so that the metal wouldn't warm when heated up with magical fire. There was padding as well, with the same runes on them. Everything in the room was fireproof.

"I don't do this often, but I've seen how frustrated you are. How much you need to be taken out of your head. I haven't touched this place in nearly a hundred years. What's your safeword?"

Spencer swallowed, and it felt like there was something in his mouth stopping him from talking. He settled into his body, feeling like this was fully real.

"Serena," Spencer said because it was the only thing he could think of.

"That's not what I was expecting, but I agree if you are where you call out for her, you are not here with me."

Aaron used his grip on Spencer's neck to put him on his knees. Spencer felt his ankles spread just a little bit more, the fire there spreading them to Aaron's will as if his hands were there. The fire on his wrists pulled his arms behind him. Spencer fought it for a few seconds before he just let go and let it happen. He groaned as the fire flared and connected to what was around each wrist and held him tight. The heat dancing on the inside of his wrists, the tender skin around his ankles had Spencer more aroused than if Aaron's hands were on him. He shuddered as he felt Aaron's hand settle in his hair and pull him up to where he was looking up at Aaron.

"Open." Aaron was standing there with his pants open and his cock on display. It was hard, and there was already a drop of fluid there at the tip. Aaron stepped forward, holding Spencer's head still before he pushed his cock into Spencer's mouth as soon as he opened it. Aaron set up a gentle in and out as Spencer adjusted to the cock in his mouth before he let go of Spencer's hair for a second. Spencer could still see his face, and he moaned at the sight of Aaron's eyes glowing like there was a fire inside of them. A tendril of fire teased at Spencer's stomach, making him inhale just before he shoved his cock all the way back into Spencer's throat.

Aaron did not let up at all until he came, his release filling Spencer's throat and nearly choking him. Spencer swallowed as best he could with the head of Aaron's cock right there at the passage of his throat. The tendril of fire at his stomach lashed out all the way to his throat, holding his head right where Aaron wanted it. The fire kept on wrapping around his body, holding Spencer tight and in a single place. The fire surged, and then the grip on his chin and throat pulled him up.

"Where are you?" Aaron asked.

"Here."

"Good." Spencer hissed as the fire pulled tight on his body. He was lifted up and near floated over to the bed. Spencer felt the magic on the sheets and as the fire pulled him down onto the bed. His arms were pulled from behind him and instead were held up at the posts of the bed. He hissed as his back was pulled taut and pressed to cool sheets. He saw Aaron crawling up to him, and his hands were cool where the fire wrapped around Spencer was keeping his skin hot. Cool hands trailed up the insides of his legs, up his thighs before moving back down to grab his knees. He hauled Spencer's legs up to where Spencer was spread out, open but bound by the fire. Spencer didn't try and fight it when Aaron's cock pushed into him. The kiss of fire on his lower back pushed magic into the runes to relax his muscles, to slick up his insides. He cried out as he was filled. Sex as Reed was good but this, this was so much better, skin on skin, pliable flesh giving way to the hardness of Aaron's cock. Spencer tried to hold on, he hadn't been commanded to not orgasm so when his body raced to that edge and jumped, he gladly followed.

Spencer felt his mind quiet, his body go limp as Aaron kept on fucking him. He felt the fire wrap around him, and it burned to his soul, waking the true magic inside of him. It fought against the magic that bound his healing and cracked it some. Spencer railed against the fire wrapping around him and holding him where Aaron wanted, but he couldn't move. His body wasn't even responding to his wants. He felt Aaron's thrusts become erratic and it was as if Aaron's magic pulled at him. As Aaron came, Spencer did so again. Spencer felt the darkness rushing over his mind, not the white that had blanked his mind previously.

Awareness crept back to Spencer slowly. He was still held by the fire. He felt it release slowly, what was around his arms coming off. There were faint lines around his skin where it had held him tightly. He enjoyed looking as Aaron slowly took away the magic that was holding him tight. Aaron's hands trailed where the marks were, kissing every few inches, the skin that he could reach. Spencer enjoyed it, his magic feeling better than it had in ages, his body feeling good, hell his mind was practically purring.

"I love you," Aaron said.

"Love you too," Spencer said back without even thinking about it. He tried to move, but Aaron had a hand on his shoulder keeping him down. Spencer stretched easily and felt his body responding just fine. It took seconds for him to realize that it was why Aaron was wanting him to hold still for a minute. Check over and make sure that he was fine. He settled in with Aaron's hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

The dream world faded away as Aaron's magic retreated. Reed looked around the bedroom that they shared with a resigned sigh. He tried to move again but he was still in the grasps of the dream, and instead, he moved his wings instead of his front legs. Spencer gasped in pain, but the pain was not near as much as it had been. He felt good. He moved his front legs to push up to where he could sit on his hind legs. He looked at Aaron who was still laying on his side.

"I feel...good," Reed said as he checked over his body. He retained the physical memories of the dream, and there was nothing wrong with it. "We've never..."

"No. We are two very dominant men who don't give in that easily. Your magic had been begging for this, that sweet oblivion that knocks you out. Your magic swelled and released all over the house, I can feel it in the wards and in the wood. Don't you?"

"Yes." Reed looked at the clock to see it was just after dawn. It was time for him to go hunting to find his breakfast. He was craving meat, fresh from a kill.

"I'm taking Jack to the zoo as soon as we eat breakfast. They are doing that early morning kids program with the seals."

"Oh, yes. I remember that now." Reed lowered himself down and rubbed his face on Aaron's a little bit, his scent glands on his cheeks spreading the scent of him all over Aaron. Aaron chuckled and rubbed his hand down Reed's head and neck. "Jack's looking forward to going out with you. He's been talking about it non-stop."

"Are you going on a hunt?" Aaron asked as he sat up on the bed to get ready to go and shower.

"Yes. I want meat."

"You want meat you have to chase. We have plenty of meat in the fridge." Aaron was smiling as he said it, egging Spencer into admitting what he wanted.

"I want a rabbit. I want to feel the blood pumping in its body when it screams out its death from the clasp of my jaws." Reed knew that the look on his face had to something that would have probably scared anyone else but Aaron understood that part of him, the hunter that was inside that wanted to hunt and gather its own kill for feasting.

"Please, let's not get into that discussion where the kids can hear. Henry nearly cried last time."

"I won't." Reed chuckled as Aaron walked into the bathroom naked. He jumped over to the window and looked out. The area was still foggy, but Reed liked it like that. It was like magic. There could be anything hiding in the fog. As a young dragon, Reed had played hide and seek in the fog with his animal friends. They taught him how to hide. How to hunt in the fog by smell alone. He learned more about being a creature and not a human.

When the shower shut off, Reed slipped out of the window, making sure that magic sealed behind him. He slipped into the fog and became a creature of nature. He was a dragon, and he feared nothing that dared hide behind the fog.

* * *

Aaron heard the scrape of Reed's claws on the window sill and knew that he had gone on his hunt for a rabbit. Aaron opened the bathroom door all of the way and watched the steam roll out into the bedroom. His body was still running hot from touching fire for so long, but it had been worth it. Reed had been building up a tenseness in his body for weeks, and nothing they did got rid of it. He was relaxed now in a way he hadn't been, and Aaron was glad of it. He would have to remember that if Reed's bones took longer to heal than they thought. Another trip to the dungeon in Aaron's head with Reed dragged along would go a long way in making sure Reed stayed even keeled. The doctor thought that soon they could trying having him switch to Spencer, but Reed didn't want to be a human in a broken body. Aaron could understand that. Reed's wings were damaged, but he had his legs, all four of them. If he turned human, he would be stuck with two hurt arms and only his legs to protect him.

From a fighter's perspective, Aaron understood. From the perspective of a lover, he wanted the body in his bed again. He missed the feel of skin on skin and the breathing patterns of Spencer.

The sound of feet creeping down the hall told Aaron that Jack was awake. Bri and Henry had stayed at JJ, and Will's the night before so that Aaron didn't have to worry about those two when getting Jack ready to leave. Aaron was still hesitant about going out alone with Jack, but he had vowed that he would change for him, to forget the pain and just love his son. Aaron quickly threw on clothes before he opened the door to the bedroom making sure with his magic that he wasn't making a noise. He slowly crept up behind Jack, grabbing him by his stomach and hefting him up like a sack of potatoes. Aaron growled as he did so.

"DADDY!" Jack screamed before he started to laugh.

Aaron carried him down the stairs and let each step bounce Jack up and down on him. Jack giggled and laughed and tried to get away but Aaron had a good hold on him. He wasn't going to go anywhere. Aaron walked right into the living room and dropped Jack onto the couch. Aaron fell right down beside him and pinned him down.

"DAD, I'm hungry," Jack said, and he sighed, but his eyes were full of laughter.

"Well, Reed's out catching his breakfast. Would you like me to have him get you some as well."

"Only if you cook it."

"Oh, no. It must be eaten raw and wriggling."

"Ew, get away from me Gollum!" Jack pushed at Aaron, and he toppled backward, just missing the coffee table. Jack took off running as soon as he got to his feet and ran into the kitchen. Aaron heard him get into the cabinets and he figured Jack was going to get down the really sugary cereal that was a treat for them. Aaron followed behind, getting ready to dash Jack's hopes of sugar for breakfast. Only Jack had got out two bowls and the little milk creamer bowl that they only used for adding milk to oatmeal. He was in the process of finding the new container of oatmeal in the cabinet. Aaron walked to the stove to get the water going. He measured out enough for him and Jack but didn't add salt to the water. Jack didn't like it that way.

Aaron grabbed the proper measuring cup as well as a wooden spoon to stir the oatmeal once it was in the water. He turned around, and there was Jack with the new canister of oats. Aaron picked up Jack and the oats and set him down on the counter beside him. He peeled opened the wrapping to keep the canister sealed and then held out the measuring cup to Jack. Jack was very careful as he scooped the cup down into the oats and leveled it off. He handed the cup back to Aaron with a grin on his face.

"Oh, that is perfect, Jack. Thank you." Aaron kissed Jack’s forehead before he looked down at the boiling water and dumped the oats into the pan. He grabbed the wooden spoon and started to stir them before they clumped together. Jack stayed back enough to where the water wouldn't splash him. He looked at the water for a few moments as the oats got bigger as they swelled with water. Aaron knew that he would jump down and finish setting the table before the food was ready.

"I'm gonna get the brown sugar and the milk ready. Okay?" Jack said as he slipped down off the counter.

"Good. That sounds good."

"I love your oats."

"Yeah?"

"Papa and Indara don't make them as well as you."

"That's because I've been making them for a long time. I used to pick my own oats and mill them. I loved doing that. Making all of my meals from scratch. In this day and age, it's harder to do. I have a job that takes up a lot of time and I kind of like just being able to open the fridge and pull out what I need. There are upsides and downsides to everything that Humans have done in their time on this world."

"Like zoos? I know that Papa has told me that some animals are only alive because of zoos how they breed them there and release the young back into the wild when they can take care of themselves so that the population can actually try and make it. But others would be happy in the wild."

"Yes, well human zoos can be hard on the animals but more and more are letting magic users take over the case of them, and they are happier like that. We can't change it as humans like their zoos, but we can go to places that treat their animals with care and love. So it's not as bad as you think Jack."

"I know. Papa explained all of that to me after I came home from talking about this and one of the other kids at school said that I was a horrible person for wanting to go to a zoo."

Aaron turned off the fire and stirred the oats for a minute before he turned to divide their breakfast. He needed to figure out what he wanted to say to Jack that didn't sound like it was anger filled. Jack settled in at the table as Aaron turned with bowls in hand. The brown sugar, as well as milk, were all set up just like Jack said he would.

"This is perfect, Jack. You did really good." Aaron sat down and worked on preparing his oats as he wanted. It was only after the first bite that Aaron knew he wouldn't be able to put this off any longer. "There are those people who think that the only way to change someone's mind it to make them feel bad. There are humans who think that no one should eat meat. They even try and make their animals only eat plants and such. It's not good, but they feel like they are right and they try and shame everyone else. They go as far as sharing animal mutilations as proof that humans are evil and cruel for eating animals. It usually does not end well for them. They become reviled and hated for what they are, and their word doesn't spread like they want it to."

"That sounds horrible."

"Yes, well your Papa was nearly assaulted by one a few days ago as they were protesting in Quantico. It was quite upsetting for all of us, but he handled it well. He handled it better than the guards who were on duty but then the protesters did throw things at the guards for doing their job."

"That's not right."

"No, but then these people see that doing anything to spread their word is their right. I didn't allow them to decline to press charges as we had it on camera. We didn't need those protesters thinking that they can get away with that and then keep on escalating their crimes higher up the illegal chain. They can peacefully protest, but as soon as assault comes into it, then they are breaking the law."

"What happened?"

"The cops from Quantico came, and with the help of other guards those who threw things were taken into custody, but the ones who stayed peaceful were left to their protest. They were all given court dates to come and defend their reasons for throwing objects at guards who were doing their job in preventing them from getting onto Quantico base. It's not going to go well, but they were not mistreated in any way shape or form which they have already started to spread rumors of. Not a single one of them bruised except for the one that was knocked over by another of their group that was kicking and flailing around to try and resist arrest. It was all caught on camera by a news crew, and they have already handed over the video. The news crew went all the way back to the station to record it all with the police chief's agreement. That will make sure that the lies can't be spread too far without proof."

Jack didn't say anything else, so Aaron tucked into his food with more gusto. They would need to leave soon if they wanted to make it to the zoo in time for what they wanted to do. Jack was eating a little faster as well so Aaron ate as fast as he dared without worrying that Jack would copy him.

When they were done, Aaron rinsed out the bowls and set them to soak until they got back. He made sure the pan was given enough water so that it would be easy to wash when he did up the dishes that night after dinner. Reed helped as much as he could, which was a bit of wind magic around the dishes to dry them before they were put up. Aaron didn't resent it, but he missed having Spencer there beside him to dry them off with a towel before he put them up. He missed having a human beside him, a body that he could pull into his own and love on. A body that he could hold or have hold him. Aaron would work on the next dream world that he wanted to take them to. Reed was more balanced now so Aaron could get away with a huge bed that was as soft as clouds as well as a tender lovemaking session where they were wrapped around each other as they strived for completion. Then it would be cuddling in bed.

"Ready, Daddy?" Jack called from the kitchen door.

Aaron turned around to look at him and smiled. "Sure am." Aaron started to walk toward Jack when he felt the wards around the house change just a little. Reed was back from his hunt. He was not in the house though but in the backyard. Aaron really hoped that the rabbit was dead and that all evidence would be cleaned up before Henry and Bri woke up. Reed was good about cleaning up after himself, but sometimes he didn't quite have it done before the kids woke up. Reed had been hunting more and more. Aaron had asked Indara to not buy as much raw meat for him to eat from the store. Except for Reed's shrimp. He loved those cooked or raw, so Indara did get those. Bri still preferred most of her food cooked, even in dragon form which Aaron found out was normal.

There was not a lot of traffic on the road other than the regular workers who went in this early, so the drive to the zoo was calm and peaceful, with Jack spouting off tangents about what his Papa had taught him about everything at the zoo. After parking, Aaron pulled out his phone and called Reed on the house phone. Jack was looking at a book, but Aaron still threw up a bit of magic that would muffle Jack's hearing. Aaron had used the spell more since the kids had come into his life than he had in a long time, but when discussing cases, Aaron didn't want them hearing.

"Is something wrong?" Reed asked in lieu of a greeting.

"I just..." Aaron looked at Jack who looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking that Jack talks about you non-stop when he and I are together. What does he do when you two are together?"

"When he's not asking three million questions on the life of dust in the house, he talks about you. Why?"

"I had thought that I was jealous because he doesn't talk about me but why would he talk about me to me."

"He also waxes poetic about you to JJ and Will. How you are so much better than the father that he imagined. How you are just the greatest at everything. So there is no need to be jealous, love. As you said why would he talk to you about you. He has everyone else in the world for that." Reed's tone was fond, and Aaron wondered at what point he figured out all of that. Aaron felt a little more ashamed about this whole thing but it was fleeting and quickly resolved in his mind.. It was another life lesson for Aaron.

"So what are you doing right now?" Aaron asked as he dropped the magic keeping his words from Jack.

"I started a fire in the office fireplace and am currently sitting way too close to it as it makes my wings stop aching. I'm also reading three different books. It's a mental exercise I do. I read a page from one before moving onto the next, and so on and so forth. It helps keep my mind limber and helps distract me from the pain."

"We have more of those berries."

"Yes, I know that we do, but I don't want those berries. This isn't enough to warrant that given I will be home alone all day. If I were on a case or watching the kids that would be different."

"I just don't like you in pain."

"I know, but while my wings heal, there is to be pain."

Reed and his logic sometimes made Aaron want to throttle him. Just because he knew there would be pain didn't mean he wasn't allowed to bitch about it or even just want to get away from it all for a while.

"You need to stop worrying about me and have fun with Jack. Indara said she was going to check on me and force me to do something if she thought I was in too much pain after my hunt this morning. I'll be well taken care of by the biggest mother hen I have ever had in my life."

Aaron smiled even though Reed couldn't see him. "Okay then. I'll call at lunch and let Jack babble at you while we eat."

"I look forward to it. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Papa okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, his wings are just aching a little from the hunt he went on to get his breakfast. It's nothing worse than before.."

"I miss being able to cuddle with Papa."

"So do I."

Aaron saw that a few other cars were arriving so he got out and waited for Jack before they rushed across the parking lot to be the first in line to get into the zoo for the day. It was still about half an hour until the event started, but the doors were to open at any moment to let them in. Jack already knew a few things he wanted to buy so Aaron had packed one of Reed's messenger bag with things that they would need during the day but also had enough room for at least ten stuffed animals. Reed's messenger bags were what he called Bags of Holding. It could fit a lot of things it seemed. The amount of peanut M&Ms Aaron had found inside said that Reed could pack a lot of things into it. There was even one bag of M&Ms that held the blue from the other bags.

"Daddy!" Jack nearly screamed, and Aaron started to look around for something that was wrong but instead Jack took off running toward the gift shop. Aaron stopped in his tracks as he saw the stuffed dragon that was on display in the window. He knew that a few companies had got a hold of the lawyer that Reed used to be able to sell stuffed versions of him, but only one had won the rights. That the local zoo stocked them was a little bit of a shock. Aaron read the display paper on the stuffed dragon. It seemed that only zoos were allowed to sell the stuffed versions of Reed.

"There are four sizes. One of which is the size of..." Aaron trailed off as he thought about the fact that he knew he was going home with a couch sized dragon that looked like Reed. He would also get the other three sizes as well. Aaron was looking forward to seeing Reed's face when he pulled out the one that was huge. It would probably go in the room that had been converted to the puppy pile room as Henry called it. It's where all of them would sleep on the soft floor and cuddle around. Reed had been staying pretty big sized so that no one would harm his wings on accident.

"Can I have them all?" Jack asked as he turned and looked at Aaron.

"Yes. Let's get them now just to be safe, and you can carry around the smallest one to play with while we walk from place to place."

"YAY."

Aaron was glad of being able to sit down for the seal show. They were seated though in the area where they could get splashed by the seals if the seals felt like it, which Jack insisted on. The smallest dragon was seated on Jack's lap as he sat next to Aaron, pressed into his side. It was nice to feel Jack pushed up against him like that. Aaron hadn't realized how much he had missed that until he didn't have it anymore.

"So what are you looking forward to most." Aaron had ignored a lot of planning that Reed and Jack had put into the trip. He only knew that they were going to see everything.

"The baby dragons."

"Baby dragons?" Aaron asked. He had downloaded the app to have a map of the zoo on his phone that he didn't have to juggle with, but he hadn't looked at it. Aaron found the listing of animals and saw that indeed there was a listing for dragons. He pulled that up and found that today was the launch day of that. It seemed that in an effort to help the dwindling numbers of dragons, a few sets of baby dragons were being given to certain zoos to help raise them up and get people used to them. Aaron saw that there was a trio of them here. The area they were living in was wholly magic and kind of like a pocket world. The dragons were safe as they had handlers who were with them.

"Will we make it in time?" Jack asked.

"Yes. After the seals, I see the path we need to go on to get there, and we will have plenty of time.

"Good. Papa told me they were not like him. That they were like dogs, smart but not capable of speech but still I want to see them."

"Yeah, it would be cool." Aaron wondered at who was exactly watching over the dragons where they came from.

Aaron distracted himself with watching seals performing tricks, splashing them, and just being the fun creatures that Aaron knew they could be. He had been part of a group of magic users to hunt a magical creature that had escaped its bounds and was hunting seals to near extinction about two hundred years before. He had enjoyed it a great deal, especially as the seals had been playful with them. He remembered the one that had run off with his backpack and kept it away from him for a while before finally giving it back. Aaron told Jack all about it after the show while they walked to the next exhibit.

When dusk started to fall, and the zoo was closing, Aaron was walking out with Jack in his arms. The boy was asleep with the stuffed Reed clutched in his hands. He had been tired but fighting it as he wanted to see everything. At the last exhibit, Aaron had picked him up, and after asking three questions, he had been out like a light. Aaron laughed as Jack started to snore a little. It was this that Aaron missed the most after the death of his last set of kids. The holding them as they fell asleep, knowing that they were safe and sound in the arms of their parent. Aaron almost didn't want to stop holding him. He wondered if he could talk someone into coming and getting his car and having a cab take him home. There were no other cars in the lot as most of the parents had taken their kids home around supper time. Aaron hadn't minded being mostly alone.

Aaron pulled his key fob from his pants pocket, making sure not to wake Jack when he saw that someone was sitting in his driver's seat. Aaron frowned until he saw that it was Will. Will dangled a set of keys up at Aaron and Aaron saw that it was Reed's set of keys. Aaron walked around and got into the back seat, buckling himself in and wrapping his arms around Jack tightly.

"Reed texted, so I had my partner drop me off. Reed used a bit of magic to get the keys to me. He said something about having a lot to burn."

"Jack's out like a light, and I didn't really want to try and buckle him into a seat at all, so this is pretty damned great."

"Where did Jack get a Reed stuffed animal?"

"The zoo. I bought one of each size, including the one that was the size of a couch. There is a size just up form the one that Jack has now that we bought one for Henry and Bri as well. I'm really looking forward to Reed's face when we come in with them."

Will laughed and started the car. Jack shuffled a little like the sound startled him, but he settled back down pretty damned quick.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Will asked.

"We did. How were the kids?"

"JJ said they were fine. They don't get jealous. Jack and Bri never do when Henry wants to spend time alone with us."

"I'm glad. Jack wants to do a big family outing to come here. All of us, the whole team. I'm kind of looking forward to Dave coming. He's not going to disappoint Jack by saying no, but I'm sure that he'll try."

Aaron laid his head back on the top of the seat and just reveled in having Jack asleep on him. He was a little worn out and was looking forward to a lie in the next morning. Even though his body was asleep all morning, his mind had not been, and he knew it. He smiled as he thought about going home and getting Jack settled in his and Reed's bed. The new bed that they had got was bigger than the old, and all five of them fit into it if Reed wasn't that big. They had yet to do that as mostly it was in the puppy pile room that they slept like that.

"Hotch," Will said.

Aaron felt a hand shaking his knee, and he looked around to see that they were home and that he had fallen asleep. The window to the backseat was rolled down and a cat-sized Reed was perched on the metal there. His eyes were looking at the dragon in Jack's hold.

"All four?" Reed asked.

"Yes."

"You get to find room for the big one in the puppy pile room." Reed jumped down, and Will opened the car door so that Aaron could slide out. Aaron found that Reed had grown a great deal larger and as soon as Aaron on his feet outside of the car, he rubbed on Aaron's legs. Aaron laughed a little but allowed his dragon the affection, as well as rubbing his scent all over Aaron again. It was rare for Reed to do it, so Aaron figured it was Reed's magic pressing on him at the moment given the sex they had that morning.

The bondage wasn't something that Aaron usually went for, but he could feel that need in Reed. Aaron didn't think that they would play like that often. They were both dominant men so the holding down during sex was going to stay. Aaron was already working on a rune for the next time that Reed or Spencer needed to be taken down. Aaron was learning how to control and use electricity better, so he was going to take both from him and use electricity like a violet wand all over his body.

Aaron didn't even notice that Reed was herding him like a sheep until he was in the bedroom. He didn't remember the trip at all, especially the stairs which told Aaron that he was a lot more tired than he thought. Reed was there to gently herd Aaron to the bed. He laid down and groaned as he did. Jack was still a heavy weight on him but not one that he wanted to get rid of. Aaron did something he didn't do often, and that was use magic to change out his clothes. Reed did the same for Jack, and then there were blankets being pulled over them. There was a press of snout to Aaron's forehead and a feeling of love washed over him before Aaron gave up the fight against sleep and let it take him. The warm weight of Jack pressing on him like a bandage to his battered soul.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
